Instinto
by Thaly Black
Summary: Una persona que te odia pone lo que más quieres en peligro... faltas a un juramento por demostrar lo que sientes... y tienes que reprimir lo que corre por tus venas tan espeso como la sangre... por amor... [OneShoot] [Lemmon]


**Disclaimer: **_Soy rubia, pero soy pobre, de modo que no me demandéis, porque los personajes que uso no son míos, si no de JKRowling, la Warner y cuatro millonetas más, exceptuando a Kathleen, que salió enteramente de mi imaginación y tiempo._

_Este fic está dedicado a las lectoras de Black is Black. Es un regalo, porque hemos llegado a los 100 reviews, y eso me hace feliz, total, completa e inmensamente feliz._

_La idea surgió de una de mis tantas noches locas de insomnio, pero nunca había surgido la ocasión de escribirlo. Sin embargo, hace cosa de un mes... o menos, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo. El Foro de Los Malos Fics y sus Autores criticó mis lemmons en su pagina, y a mi, que consideraba eso mi punto fuerte, se me bloqueó la capacidad de escribirlos. Por eso, también me propuse reencontrarme a mi misma, y escribirlo, para demostrarme que podía._

_Durante el tiempo que me llevó escribirlo ( de:10-05-07, a: 13-05-07) no he escrito nada más, dedicándome exclusivamente a él; de modo que, espero, si tiene alguna falta ortográfica, podáis perdonarme, pero es que me he dedicado a él con más intensidad que cuidado._

_Para vosotras, lectoras de Black is Black, y en especial para dos amigas mías que cumplieron años esta semana, va dedicado: **Mechi** (9-05) y **Jazu** (11-05); y también a mi hermana **Clara** y mi ahijada **Isilme**, que aun que no dejen críticas en Black is Black, sé que este fic van a leerlo, sobre todo después de lo mucho que les bombeé la cabeza durante toooodo el fin de semana xD._

_Ahora si, sin extenderme más, APB Productions os presenta este nuevo engendro, salido de la mente de una escritora con mucha, mucha imaginación!!!_

* * *

_**.:Instinto:.**_

La luna ya había salido, llena y blanca, y él se convertía en una bestia sedienta de sangre y carne… una bestia difícil de controlar… imposible de cansar… una bestia dominada por cientos de confusas sensaciones… una bestia dominada por una magia que iba más allá de la comprensión humana.

Sirius Black, transformado en un grandioso perro negro de ojos claros, corría por el bosque, tras uno de sus mejores amigos, convertido en licántropo, que corría bajo la luna.

La noche, llena de olores y sonidos mágicos, sonidos y olores que nadie apreciaría a plena luz del día, sensaciones indescriptibles que embargaban al perro, mientras intentaba refrenar la orgía de sangre que el licántropo tenía planeada para aquella noche.

Y en medio de esos olores, le llegó uno, que logró descolocarlo por completo. El olor de la chica que lograba que sus instintos primarios llegasen a ser tan brutales como los de un hombre lobo. Aquella muchacha, que, con su mera presencia, desataba sus sentimientos, contradictorios, en simbiosis.

Necesitaba poseerla, hacerla suya, y tenerla bajo él, para romperla despiadadamente, en millones de pedacitos de placer… y al mismo tiempo, necesitaba cuidarla, velar por ella, ver como su sonrisa iluminaba las frías mazmorras durante las clases de pociones, aquella que, sin proponérselo, había llegado al fondo del corazón y del alma de Sirius Black.

Pero al instante, comprendió el peligro que corría Kathleen, pues, si él, con sus sentidos caninos era capaz de percibir su rastro, el licántropo, con los de lobo, estaría avanzando ya hacia ella.

Y así, el hombre perro empezó su carrera de velocidad mortífera, vertiginosa y letal, por llegar junto al amor de su vida antes que un licántropo desatado.

OoOoO

Acababa de terminar los deberes y su ronda de prefecta, cuando, su compañero prefecto y de casa, Severus Snape se dirigió a ella.

Kathleen Dembourg, Slytherin renegada, se había visto obligada a convivir con ellos durante siete años, sin creer ni media palabra de lo que ellos llamaban _"preceptos básicos de Slytherin"._

Odiaba la diferenciación de la sangre, odiaba que sus compañeros se considerasen superiores… y sobre todo, odiaba que la marginasen, los Slytherin por no pensar como ellos; y el resto del castillo por creer que pensaba como ellos.

-Dembourg, hay algo que, creo, te puede interesar-dijo Snape con una de sus pocas y aviesas sonrisas.

-¿El que?-preguntó la chica con suavidad.

-Los hongos que se necesitan para el trabajo de pociones… se encuentran a trescientos metros del Sauce Boxeador, bosque adentro… y el momento idóneo para recogerlos en es luna llena.

-¿Tu has cogido los tuyos?-preguntó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-No… me… me preguntaba si… tu… querrías venir conmigo a recoger unos cuantos-dijo Snape desviando la mirada.

La mirada azul de Kathleen se tiñó de ternura.

Estaba tímido… por ella…

-Claro¿a que hora quedamos?

-Lo mejor es a media noche… nos vemos allí-dijo Snape con una suavidad atípica en él.-Si no me ves, adéntrate en el bosque, no tengas miedo, que te estaré esperando…

-Está bien, gracias… voy a prepararme y nos vemos allí-susurró la morena subiendo por las escaleras.

Severus Snape miró largamente a las escaleras.

-Si… Sirius Black, pagarás con lo que más estimas el haberme intentado matar… si… a ver como te sienta, que tu amigo Lupin mate a la chica que te gusta-masculló el chico antes de subir a su dormitorio.

OoOoO

Tenía que llegar a tiempo… no podía permitir que le pasase nada a Kathleen, no podría soportar que Remus le hiciese algo… tenía que evitarlo, a toda costa… como si tenía que dejarse morder para salvarla… por ella se dejaría… no podía permitirlo… no podía permitir que un alma inocente… aquella alma inocente sufriese daño alguno por culpa de su mejor amigo.

OoOoO

La oscuridad era impenetrable, y, de no ser por la varita, Kathleen se habría roto un tobillo, con toda seguridad.

Rodeó el Sauce Boxeador con rapidez, no sin antes, echar una mirada atrás, para asegurarse de que nadie la veía infringiendo una de las miles de normas del colegio, entrando al Bosque Prohibido, sola, de noche y en luna llena.

Caminó con lentitud, iluminando el camino a sus pies, sorteando raíces y arbustos bajos, durante, lo que ella calculó, que serían trescientos metros.

Llegó a un claro en el que la luz de la luna otorgaba una claridad suficiente como para poder estar sin varita, y, supuso que era allí donde Severus Snape la había citado.

Su mirada vagó por el lugar, mientras una sensación de desasosiego la invadía. No veía a su compañero por ninguna parte… Lo que si pudo ver, fue un sobre blanco, clavado en el tronco de un árbol, con su nombre _"K. Dembourg"_ escrito en tinta verde esmeralda.

"_Estimada Kathleen, _

_Supongo que tiene que saberte amargo, el que mi letra sea una de las últimas cosas que ves antes de morir, pero, resulta, preciosa, que todo esto es una artimaña preparada contra Black, Sirius Black._

_Uno de sus amigos, Remus Lupin, es un licántropo, y el apestoso renegado, creyó divertido explicarme como acceder a él en luna llena, con la intención de que me matase._

_Pues bien, esta noche es luna llena, y tú serás asesinada por Lupin, como Black pretendía que yo lo fuese… Pero claro, te preguntarás por qué a ti¿no?... Pues, verás… como buen oclumante, me di cuenta de que Sirius Black estaba, ni más ni menos, que enamorado de ti, y, por lo tanto, decidí que el cruel destino, impuesto por una de sus arrogantes bromas, le arrebatase lo que más quiere. Tú._

_Puedes mirar al cielo. La luna llena te amparará hasta que la sangre deje de fluir por tus venas._

_No me guardes rencor, preciosa…_

_Eternamente tuyo…_

_Severus Snape"_

La chica soltó un respingo, y apretó la carta entre sus manos. Demasiada información de golpe… pero un instinto se sobrepuso.

Había un licántropo en el bosque… tenía que salir de allí… cuanto antes.

Se giró, para volver por el camino que había seguido hasta llegar allí, pero, justo cuando lo hizo, una presencia a sus espaldas, hizo que la piel de sus brazos se erizase de puro pánico.

Tres pensamientos pasaron por su mente… dejando sensaciones muy intensas y fugaces a su paso.

El primero… sentimiento de júbilo… Sirius la quería…

El segundo… sentimiento de pena… Remus era un licántropo…

El tercero… sentimiento de pavor… estaba detrás de ella.

A la velocidad de la luz, Kathleen se giró y encaró a un gigantesco lobo castaño, mientras apretaba la varita con fuerza… retrocedió lentamente, uno, dos, tres pasos, hasta que su espalda se topó con el tronco de un árbol… de todo el colegio, las dos únicas personas que no la habían marginado jamás, habían sido Lily Evans y Remus Lupin. Resultaba sádicamente irónico, que uno de sus dos mejores amigos fuese a devorarla lentamente bajo la luna.

El licántropo se agazapó, al parecer, dispuesto a saltar por ella.

Kathleen respiró profundamente, pero no cerró los ojos. La arrogancia, el orgullo que la había llevado a Slytherin, le impedía tener miedo… Había sido gracias a Remus y Lily que había conocido a Sirius, Peter y James… en aquellos momentos, empezó a ser consciente de que no volvería a verlos… y fue consciente, con una dolorosa claridad, de que, el sentimiento que tenía hacia Sirius… aquella mezcla entre cariño y miedo, no era otra cosa que amor… del más intenso… y lamentó, con todas sus fuerzas… no poder vivir lo suficiente para decírselo.

Unas molestas lágrimas empezaron a acudir a sus ojos, cuando el licántropo empezó a avanzar, a ras del suelo, al parecer, dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento… y, justo cuando las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos, notó como una imponente figura negra saltaba al claro, interponiéndose entre el licántropo y su presa… ella.

Se dejó caer al suelo, resbalando contra el tronco del árbol, muerta de miedo, al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas y reprimía un sollozo. A la mierda el orgullo, a la mierda el prestigio Slytherin, a la mierda con todo. Estaba a punto de morir, no iba a reprimirse en los últimos instantes de su vida.

Al limpiarse las lágrimas, pudo observar como la figura negra pertenecía a un gigantesco perro negro, del tamaño de un oso, con un pelaje de aspecto sedoso y ojos claros. El perro, sin embargo, no estaba solo, si no que a su lado, y manteniendo alejado al lobo, estaba un ciervo adulto, de color negro, con una imponente cornamenta.

Kathleen asistía al extraño espectáculo, en el más absoluto de los silencios, conteniendo la respiración, demasiado asustada para correr, demasiado curiosa como para ponerse a salvo… hasta que vio como el perro se acercaba a ella y agarraba su manga derecha con los dientes, tirando con insistencia, para que se levantase.

Ella, sin apartar todavía la mirada del rocambolesco espectáculo que ofrecía el ciervo, empujando al licántropo con sus poderosos cuernos, dejó que el perro, cuyo lomo llegaba a su cintura, tirase de ella, con suavidad, hasta que, una vez perdida la noción del tiempo, del espacio… de todo… lo único que sentía era un miedo irracional, y cierto grado de curiosidad sobre a dónde la estaría conduciendo el perro.

Una vez fuera del bosque, el animal, la condujo por los terrenos, hasta una pared del castillo, y poniéndose a dos patas, la accionó hacia dentro, dejando al descubierto un enorme boquete en la pared de la base del castillo… en la parte de adentro había un salón, al que Kathleen dirigió una mirada de desconfianza, pero el perro, quien la había llevado hasta allí, entró, y desde el umbral, la miró, meneando la cola.

Kathleen, todavía estaba sobrecogida, pero, con un profundo suspiro, pasó al lado del gran cánido negro y miró a la estancia con detenimiento.

Era profunda, excavada en la pared del castillo. En medio tenía una cama y había una chimenea ante ella, donde crepitaba un intenso fuego, al fondo había una puerta de madera, con una tranca echada.

Sintió, como a sus espaldas, el boquete se cerraba de nuevo, y se giró sobresaltada, para encontrarse, cara a cara, ni más ni menos, que con Sirius Black, que había cerrado la puerta, accionando un tirador oculto en la pared.

La mirada azul de Kathleen había pasado del miedo a la sorpresa, con la rapidez en la que el lobo había aparecido tras ella, y Sirius, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, con todas sus fuerzas, contra su pecho.

Kathleen se estremeció. Era la primera vez que la abrazaba… y creyó que le fallarían las piernas, de un momento a otro; pero el saber que Sirius, el chico que había logrado llegar más a dentro que ninguno hasta el momento, estaba enamorado de ella, hacía que el miedo se le disipase en medio de una nube de inconexa euforia.

Sintió como la muchacha se estremecía entre sus brazos, y la apretó con más fuerza todavía, antes de depositar un suave beso en su cabello color azabache. Sirius sabía que por aquella chica podría matar… podría morir… y no entendía qué la había llevado al bosque aquella noche.

Por eso se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, aquellos profundos ojos azules, tan dulces y tan tristes, tan expresivos y tan huidizos.

-Kathleen… ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?-preguntó en un susurro.

Tenía la voz enronquecida.

La chica lo miró a los ojos, grises, traviesos… y, como no supo que contestar, se había quedado en blanco ante su mirada, su abrazo… su presencia, optó por la opción Slytherin.

-¿Qué hacías tú en el bosque, convertido en animago, ilegal, por cierto, en compañía de un licántropo?-preguntó, consciente de que tenía la voz quebrada por el miedo.

-Kathleen… hay… hay demasiadas cosas que debes entender…

La chica suspiró.

-No, Sirius, no hace falta…-musitó dándole la espalda durante un segundo.-Snape me pidió que me reuniese con él en el bosque… para buscar… hongos para pociones… porque… porque…-sintió como el miedo volvía a atenazarle la garganta, y se giró, con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

En el bosque, cuando creyó que iba a morir, lamentaba no poder haberle dicho lo que sentía, y en aquellos momentos que lo tenía delante… sencillamente, no se creía capaz.

Simplemente, le tendió la carta de Snape y dejó que la leyese, mientras su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo. Tenía la certeza de que le gustaba, de que la quería, de que el corazón de Sirius era suyo… Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía aquel miedo irracional?

Entonces lo entendió… no era miedo… estaba nerviosa, al no saber lo que iba a pasar con ella y Sirius. Pero el que él terminase de leer la carta y hubiese respirado profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, parecía una buena señal.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el chico mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

-¿Y bien de que?-musitó Kathleen confusa.

Sirius resopló exasperado.

-Acabo de faltar a un juramento, he dejado a James solo con un licántropo y estoy aguantándome las ganas de partirle la cabeza a Snape porque necesito saber que estás bien… y lo único que me dices es _"y bien de que" _–Sirius parecía desesperado, o enfadado, y Kathleen lo único que atinó a hacer, fue abrazarlo con fuerza.

-No sé a qué te refieres con ese _"y bien", _Sirius… pero… cuando estaba en el bosque… cuando creí que Rem… que el licántropo-se corrigió. Se negaba a creer que su amigo fuese una bestia… y mientras lo fuese no le llamaría Remus-me iba a matar-prosiguió-sólo quería vivir, para decirte…

-¿El que?-susurró Sirius separándose de ella y perdiéndose en sus ojos.

-Que siento…-respiró profundamente-Exactamente lo mismo que tu-finalizó con un suspiro.

El moreno la abrazó contra su pecho, acunándola allí, reconfortándola y reconfortándose; sin poder creerse todavía lo cerca que había estado de perderla para siempre.

-Pero… Sirius… hay algo…-musitó ella separándose con suavidad de él-que… no sé… ni sé si quiero saber.

-Tu dirás-susurró mirándola a los ojos, sin soltar las manos de su cintura.

-Que… bueno… tu eres… demasiado… ¿promiscuo?, si, llamémosle así-respiró profundamente, haciendo una pausa, antes de continuar, de carrerilla.-Y… bueno… eres mi primer chico… y no sé muy bien como van estas cosas-reconoció con pesar.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, cargada de cariño hacia aquella chica, que, gracias a Remus y Lily, la novia de su mejor amigo, había llegado a conocer. Era inteligente, y orgullosa; pero, a pesar de quererla, por iluminar su camino con sonrisas, sus sentimientos hacia ella se reafirmaron, al notarla así, vulnerable, por primera vez en los dos años que se conocían.

Acercó su rostro al de la chica, y, con suavidad, juntó sus frentes, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, mientras sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se entremezclaban.

La mano que Sirius tenía en la cintura de la chica, subió hasta su mejilla, y la otra se colocó en la curva de su espalda, manteniéndola lo más cerca posible de él.

Kathleen subió, instintivamente, sus manos a la nuca de Sirius, mirándolo a los ojos, sintiéndose nerviosa y tranquila a la vez. Nerviosa porque era su primer beso, y temía no estar a la altura de lo que el chico parecía exigir; y tranquila, porque sabía que rodeada por los brazos del chico, nunca le pasaría nada malo.

Fue él, quien, con una paciencia y una lentitud sin límites, se fue acercando a los labios de la morena, hasta que las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron una, con sus bocas a escasos tres centímetros.

Y entonces, Kathleen notó como los labios de Sirius rozaban los suyos, y cerró los ojos, centrándose al máximo en sentir con sus labios, exclusivamente, mientras el moreno, con una suavidad indescriptible, seguía rozando sus labios con los de la chica… la muchacha no tardó en necesitar sentir aquello más intensamente, y, en un acto reflejo, entreabrió los labios, humedeciéndolos de manera inconsciente.

Sirius se tomó ese hecho como una invitación, y con paciencia, sin prisas, atrapó el labio inferior de la chica con los suyos, succionándolo ligeramente, usando únicamente sus labios, intercalando las succiones en el inferior y en el superior, logrando que de entre los labios de la chica se escapase un suspiro.

Lentamente, Kathleen empezó a imitar lo que Sirius hacía, atrapando suavemente, con cuidado y timidez, su labio inferior entre los suyos, para luego seguir con el superior, logrando que Sirius ejerciese más presión en la mano que tenía en la espalda de la chica, apretándola más contra su cuerpo.

Se separaron, un instante, durante el cual se miraron a los ojos, y la chica lo contempló expectante, aguardando una respuesta a lo que le había dicho antes.

Sirius así debió de intuirlo, porque, tras rozar su nariz con la de la chica una vez más, y depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, la tomó de la barbilla y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

-Puede que yo sea… llamémosle… ¿promiscuo?... Pero… si sabes lo que siento, y si me dejas, te demostraré lo que me pidas-susurró con suavidad.

-Sirius… yo… tengo muy claro lo que siento, y por qué lo siento… pero… pero… tengo miedo-susurró en voz tan baja que Sirius, que estaba ante ella, tuvo que acercarse para oírla.

-¿Por qué sientes algo por mi?-preguntó Sirius divertido.-Y… de qué tienes miedo-añadió poniéndose serio.

-Siento algo por ti… porque… porque veo lo que hay en el fondo, tras la arrogancia, el egocentrismo, la apariencia… estás tú… la persona que me quiere… una persona que ha sufrido, y necesita… necesita que lo quieran y lo cuiden…

Sirius la miró a los ojos, con intensidad. Nadie, nunca jamás, había sabido nada de eso… nadie conocía su tortuoso pasado… y estaba seguro, con total certeza, de que no había hablado de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con James o Remus; y sin embargo, aquella chica, que había logrado llegar a su corazón, también había logrado ver a través de la muralla de granito que había alrededor de éste.

Kathleen no pudo evitarlo, ni quiso tratar de ello. Simplemente lo abrazó con una fuerza sobrehumana, queriendo darle todo de lo que había carecido, en aquel abrazo.

Sirius, por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió bien. Era la primera vez que, cuando una chica lo abrazaba, llegaba al fondo, a donde él necesitaba el abrazo. Enterró la nariz en su pelo negro y respiró el aroma que, en el bosque, lo había llevado hasta ella.

-Kath… no me has contestado a la segunda pregunta-susurró contra su cabello, con suavidad.

-Esto… verás…

-¿De qué tienes miedo?-preguntó separándose y mirándola a los ojos con expresión seria.

-De… de que todo esto sea un juego para ti… de que… solo quieras… conseguir de mi lo que de todas, y cuando lo consigas, te largues…

-Kathleen, mira… hay dos cosas que debes entender…-Sirius respiró profundamente-La primera: he dado mi palabra de que cuidaría de Remus todas las noches de luna llena. Lo juré, y estoy fallando a un juramento y a mi palabra, por ti… y por lo tanto, eso debería valerte de algo. La segunda: sé que no puedo hacer nada para que me creas… pero… confía en mí, y te juro, pequeña, que si lo haces, no te arrepentirás hasta el día en que nos muramos.

Ella respiró profundamente. Sabía lo que Sirius quería. Sabía que de esa forma podía demostrarle lo que sentía por ella, y había algo en sus ojos grises, que le decían que, de una manera o otra, Sirius siempre cumpliría con su palabra, que no la dejaría sola, ni le haría daño… ni nada que, llegado el momento, ella no quisiese.

El moreno tomó sus mejillas entre las manos y la miró a los ojos, durante casi medio minuto, y vio en ellos confianza, cariño y… ¿miedo?

Rozó su nariz con la de la chica, con una suavidad sin límites, haciendo que ella entrecerrase los ojos, al tiempo que sus labios se rozaban.

-Te prometo, pequeña, que no haré nada que no quieras… con la condición de que… cuando tú quieras parar, me avises…

-Sirius…

-Kathleen… entiendo que para ti… sea complicado-susurró contra sus labios-Pero iremos con calma¿vale?... y si confías en mí, te relajas y me dejas adaptarme a tu ritmo… entenderás lo que siento por ti.

-Sirius… es que… yo… no sé… esto es… demasiado nuevo para mi-musitó desviando la mirada y separándose todo lo que los brazos de Sirius en su cintura le permitían.

-Kath, pequeña, déjame a mí, que, entre nosotros dos, tengo más experiencia…

-Por eso, Sirius… es que… no sé si… estoy… ¿preparada?

El moreno depositó un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica.

-Si cuando llegue el momento te sientes… presionada, sólo tienes que decírmelo…-susurró contra su mejilla, mientras una de sus manos subía a su nuca-Ahora, pequeña, déjate llevar por el maestro-descendió a sus labios y los degustó con lentitud, mientras ella, que tras el último susurro, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra él, dejando que él la guiase en el beso, como la debía guiar en aquel camino.

Con suavidad, con lentitud, haciendo que se acostumbrase a aquel ritmo del principio, a aquel ritmo que Sirius podía controlar gracias a su autodominio, gracias a que todavía no había enloquecido de deseo… todavía mantenía bajo control a su… instinto.

Kathleen jugueteaba tímidamente, con algunos mechones de la nuca de Sirius, acariciándolos, sintiendo, como la sensación de sus labios se propagaba, lentamente, al resto de su cuerpo, logrando que su respiración se acelerase ligeramente.

El chico notó como Kathleen empezaba a relajarse, como empezaba a tomar la iniciativa, besándolo con más intensidad, aumentando el ritmo, de un modo casi imperceptible. Sirius notaba que Kathleen había dejado de pensar, y estaba, simplemente, dejándose llevar… por él…

Por el instinto.

Sirius, decidido a esperar que ella le pidiese pasar a más, rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos, estrechándola contra sí, para evitar, de ese modo, que sus manos desobedeciesen a su autocontrol, y vagasen por el cuerpo de la chica sin ningún tipo de permiso.

Mientras sus labios se acariciaban, con lenta parsimonia, dejando que la chica se adaptase por completo a aquello, antes de desear siquiera pasar a más, Kathleen seguía acariciando el cabello de Sirius, con lentitud, mientras sus labios, los dejaban exhaustos, sin aliento.

Se separaron levemente, a penas un centímetro para tomar aire, pero, entonces Sirius, en lugar de volver a besar sus labios, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, y, quitando una de sus manos de la cintura de la chica, la llevó a su hombro, para hacerla descender, luego, por su brazo, hasta llegar a su codo, y ejercer allí una leve presión, para que la chica se soltase de su cuello.

Ella lo miró, visiblemente confundida, pero el chico se limitó a, con una mano en la curva de su espalda, dirigirla a la cama, donde la dejó sentada y se acuclilló delante, entre sus piernas, mirándola a los ojos.

Kathleen, que hasta aquel momento había estado, más o menos bien; al sentir el mullido colchón bajo ella, la había invadido una sensación de desasosiego, de… certeza de que… estaba a punto de dar un paso irrevocable.

Sirius, que estaba mirándola fijamente, entendió lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza de la chica, y, por eso, se limitó a acariciarle las mejillas con suavidad, y mirarla a los ojos, transmitiéndole calma y ternura con la mirada, acercándose lentamente a ella, tras ponerse de rodillas, y besarla con lentitud, como antes, entregándole en aquel beso toda la calma que él distaba mucho de sentir.

No estaba calmado, porque la mera presencia de la chica desataba sus dos partes, su instinto y su dulzura… y el muchacho no sabía cual de las dos aguantaría más aquella noche, pues, necesitaba demostrárselo, demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, y lo que ella le hacía sentir a él.

Kathleen pasó los brazos por los hombros de Sirius y lo atrajo lentamente hacia ella, haciendo que el chico apoyase los antebrazos a ambos lados de las piernas de la chica, mientras la besaba, todavía despacio, todavía calmándola.

Notó como Sirius la besaba, transmitiéndole dulzura y calma, haciendo que se relajase, que volviese a abandonarse a las sensaciones, cálidas y electrizantes que se destilaban del roce de sus labios. Sintiendo como esas sensaciones vagaban por su cuerpo y se anidaban en su abdomen.

El chico notó como Kathleen suspiraba en medio del beso, y se incorporó, ligeramente, para inclinarse sobre ella, que volvió a pasarle las manos por los hombros y tiró de él, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama.

Lo tenía encima, pero no encima. Sirius estaba de rodillas, a su lado, inclinado sobre sus labios, la única parte del cuerpo que tenían en contacto, a parte de las manos de la chica en la nuca del moreno.

El beso siguió, mientras Sirius, quien estaba ejerciendo titánico autocontrol sobre su instinto, empezaba a necesitar sentir el cuerpo de Kathleen, y, para ello, se fue agachando, gradualmente, hasta quedar tendido bocabajo, sobre ella, y siguió besándola.

Ella se agitó, al notar a Sirius sobre su cuerpo. No era la sensación, que le otorgaba protección y una sensación de calidez muy difíciles de describir; pero la sensación de que todo su aire abandonaba sus pulmones, de que no tenía otro aire que el que Sirius le otorgaba, la asustó.

El chico notó como Kathleen se tensaba, incómoda, y simplemente por ello, la besó con más suavidad, adaptándose, por una vez, al ritmo que ella marcaba, para que, al notar las cosas bajo control, se calmase.

La morena enterró los dedos en la cabellera de Sirius, mientras se humedecía los labios, con suavidad, haciendo que, casi imperceptiblemente, su lengua se rozase con los labios del chico, hecho que hizo estremecer al muchacho, cosa que Kathleen notó; y, simplemente por ello, decidió aventurarse, a investigar, con su lengua, las sensaciones que podía causar en Sirius.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios, notando como, suavemente, se estremecía, mientras ella, guiada por el instinto, intentaba arrancar más estremecimientos de chico que tenía encima.

Sirius necesitaba contenerse; le había jurado que tendría paciencia, que se adaptaría a su ritmo, que iría con calma… pero cómo podía pretender la chica que fuese con calma cuando estaba desatando todas las barreras de su autocontrol.

Su lengua encontró a la del chico, con una suavidad increíble, y la lengua de Sirius acarició la suya, como si la estuviese reconociendo, saludándola por primera vez; y Kathleen pudo notar como el cuerpo entero de Sirius se tensaba. Sabía que estaba poniendo a prueba su autocontrol, pero no sabía que hacer para evitarlo. Optó por acariciarle el cuello, con suavidad, para ver si así lograba que él también se relajase… le había jurado que le demostraría que la quería; pero también ella debía poder de su parte, y ayudarlo a controlarse, pues sabía lo difícil que resultaba para él no desatar su instinto.

Los dedos de Sirius se clavaron en el colchón con fuerza. El beso, en el que Kath estaba mandando, y aun encima aquellas caricias en el cuello, acabarían volviéndolo loco, y no podía reprimirse más.

Con suavidad, tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas, sin romper el beso, y con suavidad, y las depositó sobre la cama, entrelazando sus dedos, al tiempo que rompía el beso y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Kath, pequeña, sabes que yo quiero… quiero controlarme, por ti, por los dos… pero… si me acaricias así…

La chica suspiró y se mordió el labio, visiblemente confundida.

-Sirius… yo… todavía no lo entiendo… sé lo que… lo que vamos a hacer… pero, pero…-desvió la mirada confusa.

Jamás había estado con un chico, y ahora, Sirius Black, el que habitaba en su corazón, estaba a punto de descontrolarse por ella; Kathleen se limitó a respirar profundamente, y, atrayéndolo hacia ella, besarlo, llevando ella el mando del beso, y acelerando el ritmo, al mismo tiempo que su respiración, la que, al notar la lengua de Sirius jugueteando con la suya, entrelazándose y soltándose, sin separar sus labios, se aceleró hasta límites insospechados.

Sirius soltó las manos de la chica, y las llevó hasta su cintura, donde tanteó la blusa de la chica, y metió las manos bajo ella, acariciando con suavidad su fría piel, notando como la chica se estremecía con el contraste entre su piel helada y sus manos calientes.

Ella dejó que él pasase a dominar el beso, con aquella intensidad, notando como, de pronto, abandonaba sus labios, y comenzaba un lento camino, por su mejilla, hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, donde dio un leve pellizco con los labios, pasando luego, a succionarlo y lamerlo, haciendo que Kathleen se sintiese enrojecer, al tiempo que la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a aumentar de forma exponencialmente considerable.

Mientras seguía con lo suyo en el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica, y notaba como ella empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras, con manos tímidas, tanteaba el primer botón de su camisa, y, tras abrirlo, acariciaba con sus fríos dedos, la pequeña porción del pecho de Sirius que quedaba al descubierto.

El moreno tomó aire con brusquedad, al notar la mano helada de la chica, que con su inexperiencia, intentaba hacerle sentir, mucho más de lo que había sentido en toda su vida.

La timidez, la inseguridad y la vacilación de Kathleen, obnubilaron la razón del chico, que sintió la acuciante necesidad de demostrarle que estaba a salvo, que debía ir sobre seguro… y fue aquello lo que lo llevó a subir con su mano por el abdomen de la chica, hasta llegar a la base del pecho, haciendo que ambos se diesen cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, y apartasen sus manos, como si de pronto se hubiesen quemado.

Kathleen sabía que Sirius se había dejado llevar, y sabía que ella tenía, en gran medida, la culpa de ello; e intuyó, así mismo, que el moreno estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por haberse permitido perder el control.

El chico notó que Kathleen estaba asustada, como si, el haberse dejado llevar, tomando la iniciativa, la hubiese sobresaltado, y la vio buscar su mirada, con una mezcla de miedo y cariño que calaron muy hondo en el alterado cuerpo del moreno.

-Kath… pequeña… siento… haber… haberme…-respiró profundamente, antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla, y, con cuidado, quitarse de encima de ella.

La morena cerró los ojos un instante… sus sentimientos hacia el moreno, que se había apartado, para que no se sintiese forzada, se hacían más intensos a cada paso, pues, al saber que él, quien controlaba la situación, había estado a punto de perder los papeles, la asustaba, pero por nada del mundo quería que se arrepintiese de estar con ella.

Se sentó en la cama, respirando profundamente, y lo miró a los ojos, antes de, con ternura, acariciarle la mejilla.

Sirius estaba confundido. Unos segundos antes la chica había estado asustada, y ahora intentaba calmarlo a él, acariciándole la mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos, como si tratase de conectarse con él a un nivel superior.

-Kathleen, pequeña, si quieres… lo dejamos para otro día… para cuando tu quieras-susurró enredando los dedos en su pelo.

Ella cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Había una cama, estaba Sirius y estaba lo que sentían… pero comprendió que debía tomar una decisión, por si misma. Sin pensar en el chico, que la esperaría hasta que ella quisiese, o sin dejarse llevar por la situación.

Si Sirius estaba dispuesto a esperarla, significaba que sus sentimientos iban más allá de una mera satisfacción momentánea, pero sintió, que lo que había pasado antes, era lo correcto, que ambos debían perder los papeles, para que él le demostrase lo que sentía.

Y, mirándolo a los ojos, descubrió que la dulzura y el cariño que albergaban sus ojos grises, no dejarían que le pasase nada; mirándolo a los ojos, acabó por decidirse.

Sirius vio como la chica se ponía de rodillas delante de él, y se acercaba a sus labios, besándolo con suavidad, haciendo que se confundiese más todavía; por lo que, se limitó a dejar que ella lo besase, poniendo las manos en su cintura, abrazándola contra él, para que no se atreviesen a hacer lo de antes.

Fue entonces cuando notó como ella bajaba las manos, desde su nuca hasta su pecho, y desabrochaba, ya con más seguridad, el segundo botón de la camisa del moreno, metiendo la mano por dentro, y acariciándolo, con menos timidez, como si estuviese decidida ya.

Pero a veces, los actos no eran suficientes.

-Kathleen…-susurró mirándola a los ojos.

-Sirius… por favor… no digas nada-musitó ella acariciándole las mejillas-Simplemente… enséñame, y déjate llevar-dijo en voz muy baja, mientras sus narices se rozaban.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a lo más hondo de Sirius, que, no pudo más que llevar una mano a la mejilla de la chica, para acariciarla con dulzura.

-¿Segura?-interrogó con la voz ahogada, buceando en sus ojos azules.

-Más que nunca-afirmó ella con un hilo de voz, haciendo que sus labios se rozasen.

Sirius atrajo el rostro de la morena hacia el suyo, y besó sus labios con calma, con suavidad, mientras notaba, como la chica metía la mano por la abertura de su camisa, y lo acariciaba con suavidad, col las yemas de sus fríos dedos, notando como él se estremecía con cada roce.

Los dedos de Sirius abandonaron la mejilla de Kathleen, y mientras sus labios seguían unidos, con sus lenguas abrazándose, bailando pegadas, con un ritmo de demencial pasión, exasperante lentitud y diabólico deseo; los bajó rozando el blanco cuello de la chica, hasta llegar a su clavícula, y delinearla con el dedo índice, por encima de la blusa.

Kathleen notó como se inclinaban, cada vez más, hasta que ella terminó con la espalda sobre la cama, y con el chico encima, mirándose a los ojos, aprendiendo así, a comunicarse sin palabras, simplemente transmitiéndose amor con aquel gesto.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa, notando que el nerviosismo de la chica volvía a aumentar, y rozó su nariz con la de la chica, antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios y separarse de ella.

-No te pongas nerviosa-susurró con dulzura-No te haré daño; sé que es tu primera vez, y…

-Me alegro de compartirla contigo-le cortó ella, antes de dedicarle una tímida sonrisa al moreno.

Sirius acarició la mejilla de la chica con su pulgar, mientras enredaba el resto de dedos en su cabello, antes de besarla de nuevo, volviendo a viajar, desde sus labios hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, succionándolo con suavidad, haciendo que ella tomase aire con brusquedad, mientras la otra mano del chico, que aun estaba en su cintura, recorriese la silueta de la chica, llegando a su hombro, y pasando por su espalda, detenerse en la curva de la espalda de la chica, manteniéndola contra él.

Mientras Kathleen desabrochaba un tercer botón de la camisa de Sirius, y metía la mano, pudiendo ver ya su pecho al completo, para acariciar sus pectorales, con suavidad; el chico le hizo girar la cabeza, para descender con sus labios por el cuello de la chica, en un simple roce, que hizo que la morena se estremeciese.

Lentamente, Sirius se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos de nuevo. Estaba preciosa, con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas, normalmente pálidas, ahora enrojecidas, y los labios hinchados.

La mano que tenía en la espalda de la chica, se apoyó en la cama, y la que tenía enredada en su pelo, se soltó, poco a poco, mientras besaba suavemente su cuello, y la llevaba poco a poco, a la cintura de la chica, acariciándola con suavidad, metiéndola bajo la prenda y acariciando su piel, con suavidad, subiéndola ligeramente por su abdomen, sin separar los labios de su cuello.

Kathleen sentía que se ahogaba, con el roce de la mano caliente del chico contra su piel; y no por la falta de aire, que estaba empezando a sentir, si no por la vorágine de sensaciones que partían desde su cuello y parecían ir a acumularse bajo la mano de Sirius, que, lentamente, subía por su abdomen.

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado, y notó como Sirius se estremecía, cuando ella le desabrochó un botón más de la camisa, e imitaba el movimiento que él hacía en su abdomen, pero en el sentido inverso; hacia abajo.

La mano del moreno llegó a la base de su pecho, y separándose de su cuello, se incorporó y la miró a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso, mientras sus narices se rozaban.

Ella se incorporó levemente, y sacando sus manos de la camisa del moreno, sacó las de Sirius también de bajo la suya, acabando sentada ante él.

El moreno estaba confuso, no entendía que ocurría en aquel momento, pero cuando ella le dedicó aquella sonrisa, la misma que lo había enamorado, y le dio un beso en los labios, dulce y suave, se relajó.

Kathleen empezó a desabrocharse la blusa, con lentitud, intentando ignorar la mirada, entre hambrienta e incrédula, que Sirius le estaba mandando, pese a que sabía, que aquel gris claro, se había oscurecido, como los mares en tormenta, por ella, sólo por ella.

Se quitó la blusa, dejando al descubierto un sujetador azul oscuro, de encaje, que contrastaba enormemente con su piel blanca, y sin saber si fue aquello, o todos los dispares sentimientos que estaba empezando a sentir, pero Sirius no pudo hacer nada más que acariciar uno de sus blanquísimos brazos desnudos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, mientras, con una mano, tomaba la del chico, que recorría su brazo, y la apretaba firmemente entre sus dedos. Notaba la mano del chico, hirviendo, y como sus manos se calentaban en contacto.

Respiró profundamente, mientras Sirius se la devoraba con los ojos, y con timidez, pero con firmeza, apretó la palma de la mano del chico contra uno de sus pechos, manteniendo la suya sobre la de él.

Sirius notó como un calor exagerado se apoderaba de él, mientras llevaba la otra mano a la espalda de Kathleen, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, e inclinándose sobre ella, besándole los hombros, antes de bajar por sus clavículas hasta el nacimiento de uno de sus senos, mientras la otra mano subía por su espalda, hasta llegar al cierre de la prenda azul, y, con dedos hábiles, desprenderla, haciendo que cayese.

Kathleen cerró los ojos, mientras una mano de Sirius bajaba por su brazo derecho, retirando la tira de su sujetador, a su paso, y después repitiendo la operación con la otra mano.

Una mano de Sirius se quedó en el hombro de la chica, mientras que la otra acarició su mejilla suavemente, haciendo que la morena abriese los ojos y lo mirase, con una mezcla de timidez y vergüenza.

Sirius, cuya garganta estaba anormalmente seca, bajó uno solo de los dedos que tenía en su hombro, acariciando sus clavículas con cuidado, con exquisita lentitud, al tiempo que se acercaba a sus labios y los entrelazaban nuevamente, fusionándolos con cuidado similar al que tenía en su mano, para, cuando llegó a su pecho, acariciarlo primero con un dedo, suavemente, para luego, contenerlo con su mano abierta, haciendo que la chica soltase un pequeño respingo, que se ahogo en medio del beso.

El beso, cargado de ímpetu, pues Sirius parecía haberse decidido a abandonar por una vez, la suavidad, el autocontrol, y dedicarse al exclusivo instinto, pues, mientras rebasaba su delicado mentón y besaba su cuello, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el cuerpo de Kathleen, en la acuciante necesidad que tenía de hacerla suya, de demostrarle lo que sentía.

Sus labios rebasaron la barrera de las clavículas de la muchacha, y empezaron a besar, a penas rozando, sus senos, con una mezcla de ternura y deseo. Sin que su otra mano abandonase el otro seno de la muchacha.

Kathleen notó como Sirius empezaba a acariciar su seno con la lengua, trazando círculos cada vez más pequeños, para, finalmente, repasar el pequeño pezón erecto con el húmedo músculo, haciendo que la chica emitiese un leve y entrecortado gemido, que sacudió a Sirius hasta la más honda fibra de su ser.

El moreno empezaba a notar que su pantalón sobraba, le hacía daño, y que aquel calor que se había apoderado de su ser necesitaba ser calmado, aun que solo fuese quitándose la camisa, pero justo en aquel momento, cuando pellizcó el pequeño pezón de la chica con sus labios, ella enterró los dedos en su cabello negro, acariciándolo con suavidad, mientras su mano masajeaba suavemente el otro seno de la chica, y agarraba el pezón con sus dientes, sin hacerle daño alguno.

Fue entonces cuando Kathleen metió las manos por el cuello de la camisa de Sirius, acariciando la piel de su espalda, mientras sentía como aquella sensación la invadía, se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no gemir, y clavó las uñas en la espalda del chico, luchando, casi desesperada, por respirar correctamente.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius se detuvo, y la miró a los ojos, antes de apoyarse en los codos, para terminar la tarea que la chica había iniciado al desabrocharse la camisa, pero cuando quedaban dos botones, las manos de la morena interrumpieron a las suyas, para terminar ella de desabotonarla, antes de quitársela con prisa, para acariciar su pecho con suavidad, delineando una fina línea de pelusilla negra, que empezaba en su pecho y se perdía más allá del broche de su pantalón.

El cuerpo del chico estaba sudado. Había corrido durante gran parte de la noche por el Bosque Prohibido, y por eso, cuando su pecho húmedo se rozó con los senos de la morena, al besarla nuevamente, ambos entrecortaron un gemido en medio de sus besos; justo antes de que las manos de Sirius bajasen hasta su cintura desnuda y la acariciase con devoción.

Despacio, Sirius, se fue inclinando sobre la chica, hasta quedar completamente pegado a ella, con sus labios todavía entrelazados, y bajó sus manos, con desquiciante lentitud, desde la cintura de Kathleen hasta sus muslos, suaves, y los acarició con suavidad, haciendo que la muchacha flexionase las rodillas, para que él se colocase completamente, sobre ella.

En la posición en la que se encontraban, la chica podía notar el cuerpo de Sirius, excitado y duro, contra el suyo, y aquella sensación, se le antojó tan placentera como peligrosa. Sabía que no había marcha atrás, no quería que hubiese marcha atrás. Había decidido que haría lo que Sirius estuviese dispuesto a enseñarle, y la simple sensación de tenerlo encima, así, besándola, ya le pareció la más hermosa de las lecciones.

Mientras sus labios seguían juntos, devorándose locos, a un ritmo demencial, como una canción de Heavy Metal, la chica bajó su mano por la espalda de Sirius, acariciándolo con la yema de los dedos y las uñas, cosa que provocó que el moreno se estremeciese y aumentase el ritmo del beso, con ardor.

La mano derecha de Kathleen continuó su descenso, mientras que la izquierda se enredó en el pelo negro del chico una vez más, mientras los labios de Sirius se hacían dueños de su cuello, pasándole la lengua, con su más puro instinto canino, haciendo que la chica ahogase un gemido justo al lado de la oreja del chico, al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha llegaba al borde del pantalón del moreno.

Sirius sintió como una nueva oleada de calor se expandía por su cuerpo, rebotando en su estómago, y haciéndose más intenso con las caricias que Kath le estaba haciendo en la base de la espalda, bordeando el filo de su pantalón.

Los labios de Sirius descendieron despacio, guiados por algo similar al instinto, hacia el hombro derecho de la chica, mientras una de sus manos subía de los muslos a la cintura de Kathleen, y la otra permanecía en sus muslos; los labios del moreno descendieron, nuevamente, de su hombro a su escote, y, tras ignorar deliberadamente sus senos, bajar, dando pequeños y suaves besos por su abdomen, haciendo que la piel de la chica se erizase, y su cuerpo entero se estremeciese.

Kathleen sentía que aquello la estaba matando. La estaba ahogando de placer, y no parecía poder respirar de otra forma que no fuese entrecortadamente; y cuando sintió como Sirius clavaba la lengua en su ombligo, con exquisita lentitud, creyó que el cielo había caído sobre ella.

Sirius bordeó con sus labios la costura de la falda, depositando besos en cada centímetro de la blanca piel de Kath, mientras sus dedos se encargaban de abrir la cremallera de la falda y quitársela, mientras sus besos llegaban a una cadera, para, mientras su lengua recorría el camino entre ambas caderas, cosa que hizo que la chica profiriese un suave gemido, lanzarla al suelo, donde estaba la ropa que ya no tenían.

Sirius siguió descendiendo por su cuerpo, besando el hueco entre sus caderas, para, luego proseguir, besando la delicada piel de la cara interna de los muslos, con algo que ya casi rayaba la devoción; no pudo evitar notar como la chica se estremecía, y contenía la respiración.

La notó tensa, como si de pronto hubiese dejado de sentirse bien, como si quisiese que se detuviese. E intuyó que se trataba de vergüenza o algo similar, de modo que, se incorporó y la miró con una sonrisa.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas de un intenso color rojo, y los labios más apetecibles que nunca.

El chico se inclinó sobre ella y rozó sus labios con los de la muchacha.

-Tranquilízate, preciosa… confía en mí-susurró mientras depositaba un beso lleno de dulzura en sus labios.

Kathleen abrió los ojos y lo miró, durante un instante. Había decidido dejarse llevar, y dejar que él le demostrase la intensidad de sus sentimientos, pero era su primera vez, contra los años de experiencia de él, y no sabía que hacer… como actuar o responder a sus caricias, más que lo que le contaba el mero instinto… y temía que Sirius no se quedase satisfecho con ella, más allá de todo lo que parecía y afirmaba sentir.

Sirius depositó un nuevo beso en sus labios, corto, casto, un simple roce, con el que pretendía transmitirle seguridad, calma. Decirle que todo estaría bien.

Y ella lo miró a los ojos, más serio de lo que lo había visto nunca, simplemente esperando a que ella se decidiese, a pesar de que volver atrás resultase mortal, a pesar de que necesitase sentirla, Kathleen sabía que si le decía a Sirius que no, él la dejaría tranquila, que se relajase, y la esperaría hasta que estuviese lista.

Pero, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello largo, negro y sedoso del merodeador, decidió que no podía hacerle eso, ni hacérselo a sí misma. Él necesitaba demostrarle que la quería, y ella necesitaba sentirse querida, de modo que, unió sus labios con los de Sirius, convirtiendo su nueva adicción en algo necesario.

Decidió dejarse hacer todo lo que el chico quisiese, porque, por su forma de besa, sabía que no dejaría que le pasase nada malo… que no le haría nada malo.

Sirius respondió con suavidad al beso, mientras su mano derecha bajaba, lentamente, desde la cintura de la chica hasta su ropa interior, con cuyo filo jugueteó, antes de descender lenta, muy lentamente, con un dedo, por el exterior de la prenda, acariciando a la chica, que, a penas la hubo rozado, rompió el beso y se aferró con fuerza a él, ahogando un gemido contra su oído.

Acariciándola con dos dedos en esta ocasión, y todavía notando como se estremecía cada vez más, mientras la acariciaba, Sirius depositó un suave beso en su barbilla, antes de hundir el rostro en el cabello negro de Kathleen, que estaba completamente desparramado por la cama, y respirar profundamente, tratando de calmar el instinto, embriagándose con el olor de su pelo, de su piel y de su cuerpo, mientras deslizaba la mano, suavemente, por dentro de la tela de la ropa interior.

Cuando notó ese roce, tan íntimo, tan profundo, tan lento, suave, tan, si no fuese porque procedía de Sirius, tímido, creyó que se volvería loca de placer, pero las sensaciones que enviaba a su cuerpo, que la embargaban por completo, haciendo que, de con un gesto involuntario, su espalda se arquease, en acto de entrega a aquella sensación.

El merodeador notó como la chica se arqueaba contra él, como su cuerpo entero se estremecía con aquella caricia, y, tras establecer el territorio de sus labios y su lengua en la tierna piel tras la oreja, empezó a adentrar en su húmedo cuerpo, dos dedos, casi tímidos, ansiosos por complacerla, pero temerosos de hacerle daño… se incorporó lo suficiente para mirar su sonrojado y hermoso rostro, mientras sus dedos entraban, despacio, con lentitud y suavidad, en ella, haciendo que, cuando ella soltó un gemido, cadente y dulce, Sirius creyese que se volvería loco.

Ahogó sus gemidos con sus labios, mientras, sus dedos continuaban acariciando a la chica. Estar así con ella era más de lo que nunca había aspirado a soñar; porque su piel era más blanca y más suave que en las locas fantasías de sus noches de invierno, y sus labios más dulces de lo que había imaginado, desde que había ansiado a probarlos, desde que, dos años atrás la había conocido… el estar con ella, haciendo que sintiese lo que Sirius, por sus ahogados suspiros, sabía que estaba sintiendo… haciendo todo aquello que siempre se había atrevido a soñar, hizo que las palabras se escapasen de los labios del chico.

-Te quiero, pequeña… mucho-susurró, casi gruñó, con la voz totalmente enronquecida.

Kathleen sintió el susurró en su oído, mientras su cuerpo se contraía en espasmos de vigoroso placer, y clavó los dedos en la cama, mientras el moreno la miraba a los ojos, con los suyos, grises, ahora oscuros, ardiendo de deseo y amor.

Sirius la besó nuevamente, dejando de acariciarla, para abrazar su cintura con posesividad, y colocarse bien sobre ella, sintiendo como sus pantalones le molestaban sobremanera, pero no quería forzarla, debía ir al ritmo que ella le marcase, no podía dejarse llevar por el instinto…

Sin embargo, la chica estaba presa de una ferviente felicidad. La quería, Sirius la quería. Emitió un suave suspiro, que se escapó entre sus labios, mientras se separaba levemente de Sirius y lo miraba a los ojos, dedicándole su más hermosa sonrisa.

El moreno la miró, extasiado. Estaba ruborizada por él, y aquella sonrisa, de la que se había enamorado, se debía a él. Lo sabía, lo que no estaba preparado para oír, fue la respuesta de la muchacha.

-Yo… yo también te quiero…muchísimo-susurró ella con la voz entrecortada.

Sus labios se encontraron, como si al haberse confesado lo que sentían, volviesen a besarse por primera vez… sus lenguas se encontraron y se reconocieron nuevamente, mientras las manos de Kathleen bajaban, ya sin miedo, a la cintura del pantalón de Sirius, para desabrochárselo con suavidad.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa, en medio del beso. La chica había marcado el ritmo, ahora a él le tocaba la responsabilidad de seguirlo, mientras, sin separarse del beso, se bajaba, por fin, la prenda que hacía tanto tiempo que lo estaba molestando.

Solo sus prendas de ropa interior interferían entre sus cuerpos, y Kathleen podía notar, a la perfección, el miembro de Sirius, contra su sexo, y flexionó las piernas, por instinto, haciendo que el roce fuese mayor en aquellos instantes.

Él notó como Kath cerraba los ojos y ahogaba un suspiro, antes de contener el aliento, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se rozaban lenta muy lentamente, todavía cubiertos por su ropa interior.

Con suavidad, llevó las manos a las caderas de la chica, sin separarse de sus labios, y empezó a bajarle aquella última prenda, poniéndose de rodillas entre sus piernas, para contemplarla, así, por primera vez, desnuda para él, sólo para él; y le pareció la criatura más hermosa del mundo, con los ojos cerrados, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Se sentía desnuda, bueno, vale, estaba desnuda, pero… ante Sirius, que parecía ver más allá de su alma, se sintió, de alguna forma, indefensa.

Abrió un ojo, temerosa, y luego el otro, para encontrarse con el chico, mirándola con una expresión entre el embeleso y la más absoluta adoración.

Kathleen se notó enrojecer con violencia, cuando él la miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de ternura.

-¿Qué pasa?, pequeña-preguntó inclinándose sobre ella y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella esbozó una muy tímida sonrisa, mientras desviaba la mirada; cuando Sirius le acarició la mejilla, y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, ahogándose en las marismas azules que lo miraban, brillantes.

-Nunca…-empezó dubitativa.

-¿Nunca…

-Me había sentido… tan… ¿desnuda?-musitó con suavidad y timidez.

El chico se tendió sobre ella apoyando los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Ahora no estás desnuda-susurró con la voz ronca, mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban, antes de entrelazar sus labios una vez más, acariciándolos con suavidad, mientras las manos de Kathleen volaban al cuello de Sirius, y las del muchacho se detuvieron en las mejillas de la chica, mientras se besaban sin prisas.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, la chica lo miró a los ojos, confusa, sin saber que hacer, de modo que Sirius, deslizó las manos hacia su cintura, al tiempo que depositaba suaves besos en su mejilla.

Las manos de Kathleen imitaron el movimiento en la espalda de Sirius, y descendió, acariciando con suavidad la espalda del chico, delineándole la suave y fina franja de pelusilla que tenía desde la nuca hasta más allá del bóxer.

La pelusilla le hacía cosquillas en la yema de los dedos, y el chico se estremeció, cuando sus dedos, siempre fríos, tantearon, tímidos, la goma de su ropa interior.

La chica intuía que debía quitarle la prenda a Sirius, y darle algo, a cambio del placer que él le había proporcionado, pero no sabía el que, y al mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que, con ella, era demasiado tímido para pedir o exigir nada, de modo que, dejando que el instinto actuase por ella, cerró los ojos, temerosa, y se aventuró a meter la mano por dentro del bóxer del muchacho.

Sirius contuvo la respiración, cuando ella, vacilante, aferró su miembro erecto con ambas manos y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Lo acarició con suavidad, temerosa, con las manos temblando, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

De pronto, soltó la mano izquierda, y llevándola a su cadera, donde estaban las del chico, y aferró su mano derecha con más firmeza, como si eso le diese más seguridad.

El chico dejó que ella se agarrase a su mano, mientras un estremecimiento lo sacudía por completo, lo que hizo que Kathleen continuase con sus caricias de manera más intensa.

No se lo podía creer… jamás las sensaciones habían sido tan intensas, tan físicas… Sirius cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro en su cuello, respirando de manera entrecortada, antes de que un ronco gemido se escapase de su garganta. Aquello lo estaba matando, desatando la parte reprimida de su instinto, y no podía, simplemente, no quería dejarse llevar.

La chica continuaba con su tarea, con más tranquilidad y confianza; lo había oído gemir, y eso debía de significar que le gustaba, de modo que aumentó ligeramente, la presión y la velocidad, cosa que provocó que Sirius sintiese que estaba a punto de explotar, de morirse, de fusionarse con el aire.

La detuvo, agarrándole la mano con suavidad, y se tendió sobre ella, para besarla, nuevamente con renovadas ansias, renovada intensidad, y más amor que antes.

Mientras las manos de la morena se enredaban en su pelo, en medio de aquel beso cargado de fuego, de instinto, él se quitó la única prenda que les quedaba, colocándose mejor entre las piernas de la chica, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozasen, ansiosos, sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

Rozó su nariz con la de Kathleen, notando como ella respiraba entrecortadamente, nerviosa; y no era para menos; no hacía ni dos horas que se habían confesado sus sentimientos, y estaba a punto de perder la virginidad, con él.

Sirius respiró profundamente, mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la nariz de la chica. Era su responsabilidad, tanto el ahorrarle el dolor, como el encargarse de que para ella fuese inolvidable; pero una cosa derivaba de la otra. No podía permitirse hacerle daño a la chica que quería, y menos de aquella forma.

-Kath… pequeña, si ves que te duele y quieres para, prométeme que me lo dirás-susurró mirándola a los ojos, más serio de lo que había estado en su vida.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. Quería hacerlo, su cuerpo se lo exigía, o al menos aquel calor extraño que se había alojado en su vientre. Y desde luego, se lo debía a Sirius, que quería a toda costa, demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, y, mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban con la suavidad de un beso, entendió, que, tras haber estado tan cerca de la muerte, no quería otra cosa que ser de Sirius, completa y enteramente suya, antes de que le llegase la hora; y, viviendo en Slytherin uno nunca sabía cuando ésta podía llegar.

-Te lo prometo, Sirius-dijo ella, antes de incorporarse ligeramente y besarlo con suavidad.

Sirius la dejó recostada sobre la cama, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, antes de besarla con dulzura y suavidad, una vez más.

Kath notó como el chico se colocaba bien sobre ella, al tiempo que depositaba minúsculos besos en las comisuras de sus labios, mientras ella tomaba aire, entrecortadamente, una vez más.

Y fue justo entonces, cuando Sirius se incorporó ligeramente, y, mirándola a los ojos, empezó a entrar en ella, con calma, despacio, muy, muy despacio. La vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Optó por aguantar la respiración. Había oído que era doloroso, pero nunca imaginó hasta que punto, pues, si no fuese por aquel infernal dolor, no notaría que Sirius estaba entrando en ella, tan despacio, y con tal cuidado, que parecía estar quieto… de no ser por el dolor.

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con los de Sirius, que la miraban, serios y preocupados al ver sus ojos, brillando de lágrimas, contenidas por el orgullo de Slytherin, nada más que eso.

-¿Quieres…

Ella le pasó los brazos por los hombros y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que él se detendría por ella, y ella no quería, no quería que se detuviese. Era un dolor agudo y cortante, pero aferrándose a él con fuerza, no parecía tan fuerte.

El chico giró el rostro con suavidad, y depositó un minúsculo beso en la mejilla de la chica, que aguantaba estoicamente el dolor que Sirius sabía que estaba sintiendo, sin decirle nada, y sin quejarse… pero lo peor, para Sirius, era que no sabía como mitigarle el dolor.

Cuando se quedó completamente clavado en ella, la chica se arriesgó a separarse ligeramente de él, y a abrir los ojos, pero eso solo provocó que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo cayesen por sus mejillas.

Clavó las uñas en la cama, para evitar proferir sonido alguno de dolor, al notar como Sirius la había convertido en mujer.

Se quedó muy quieto, bañando su rostro de pequeños besos, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su cuello y su cabello. Respiró profundamente, todavía sin moverse. El instinto gritaba en sus venas, que se saciase, que se satisficiese, que le hiciese el amor, que la rompiese en millones de despiadados pedazos de placer. Trató de ignorar la dolorosa sensación que lo embargaba al notar el cuerpo de Kathleen bajo el suyo, sin poder moverse. Pero su razón, el amor que sentía hacia la chica, le impedían moverse, no hasta que sus ojos azules le pidiesen que lo hiciese.

La besó en los labios con suavidad, mientras intentaba retirarse, con tanta lentitud que el movimiento fue casi imperceptible. Vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior, respirando profundamente, y abría los ojos, mirándolo entre confusa y determinada.

Sirius la miraba preocupado. Pendiente de su reacción, esperando a que ella le indicase que hiciese algo, antes de actuar, limitándose a acariciar su cuello con cuidado.

Kathleen notaba, poco a poco, como el dolor iba remitiendo, y esbozó una dulce sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba el preocupado rostro de Sirius, antes de incorporarse y besarlo con suavidad.

Y cuando Sirius volvió a moverse, para acoplar de nuevo sus cuerpos, se mordió el labio inferior, deseando poder pasarse así, con él, el resto de su vida.

Sirius se relajó, al notar que el dolor había decidido abandonar a Kath, y siguió con sus movimientos, lentos, suaves, a pesar de que cada uno de ellos fuese una tortura para él.

Kathleen le acarició la mejilla con ternura, al tiempo que se incorporaba y lo besaba con suavidad, con dulzura, entrelazando sus lenguas y sus labios en un baile lento, al ritmo de sus cuerpos, al tiempo que la chica desenterraba los dedos de la cama, a la que había estado aferrándose, y, mientras Sirius volvía a moverse, con lentitud, enredó los dedos en su cabello, mientras soltaba un pequeño respingo por en medio de sus labios. Había dolido, pero ya no tanto, y el beso de Sirius, lento y calmado, como sus movimientos, cargado de saliva y sudor, estaba logrando que el mal rato se quedase en un lugar indeterminado de su inconsciente.

Sirius rompió el beso, y depositó un diminuto beso en su mejilla, mientras volvía a moverse, con suavidad. El estar así con ella, se le hacía demasiado irreal, demasiado mágico, incluso para Hogwarts, pero, cuando la miró, y la vio con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente; se creyó el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Lo estaba haciendo bien.

Y era lo normal hacerlo bien, y, sin embargo, tras haberse pasado cuatro años en las camas de medio Hogwarts, no sabía como actuar con Kathleen; sentía un miedo irracional que no había sentido con ninguna otra; y por eso, cuando ella empezó a, con extremada suavidad, mover las caderas, acompasadas con las suyas, se sintió afortunado. Muy afortunado.

Un ronco suspiro se escapó de su garganta, mientras continuaban moviéndose, lentamente, con suavidad, con amor. Sus labios se encontraron y se enzarzaron nuevamente en una lucha, en la supremacía por respirar y por demostrarse el uno al otro lo que sentían, y lo que se estaban haciendo sentir.

Kathleen suspiró entrecortadamente, en medio del beso. No sabía por qué, pero su cuerpo había comenzado a moverse, por puro instinto, haciendo que Sirius llegase más a dentro, haciendo que con cada lento movimiento, el moreno rozase su alma.

De un modo inconsciente, rozó sus piernas con las del chico, enroscándolas en las suyas, al tiempo que bajaba las manos de su cabello y lo abrazaba con fuerza, necesitando sentirlo cerca, más cerca, sintiendo como sus cuerpos ardían acompasados, y la chica sintió, que siempre que estuviese con Sirius, estaría a salvo. Su cuerpo cubriéndola por completo, dándole calor, transmitiéndole amor y seguridad, deseando que aquella sensación no terminase jamás.

Sirius hundió el rostro en su cuello, mientras la escuchaba gemir, de forma entrecortada, aferrándose con fuerza a la cama, clavando los dedos en el colchón, para intentar dominar sus instintos y mantener el ritmo que ella necesitaba, al que estaba empezando a adaptarse.

Notó como Kathleen lo agarraba de las mejillas, para que se levantase, y él obedeció a la presión, para mirarla a los ojos, que en aquellos momentos brillaban dulces y tiernos. La chica, que tenía el rostro enrojecido y sudoroso, le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, y él, con los codos apoyados en la cama, agarró aquella mano con la suya, y entrelazó los dedos, para llevarse la mano a los labios y besarla con suavidad; antes de dejarla sobre la cama, mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose con lentitud.

Sirius llevó su otra mano a la mejilla de la chica, que respiraba entrecortadamente, con los ojos medio cerrados, emitiendo, de vez en cuando, suaves gemidos, cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban. Ella notó la caricia de Sirius y llevó la mano a la del chico, aferrándose a ella con fuerza, mientras el moreno se inclinaba sobre ella y la besaba con infinita ternura.

Entrelazaron los dedos de esa mano también, y dejaron ambas sobre la cama, mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose, lentamente, sin separar sus labios, ni sus cuerpos, sintiéndose ahogados, mientras se besaban y se tenían así, el uno al otro, demostrándose su amor, de una forma tan intensa como placentera.

Sirius separó sus labios de los de la chica, apenas dos milímetros, para tomar el aire que estaba empezando a faltarle, y de los labios de la chica huyó un ahogado _"Sirius", _que le hizo comprender al muchacho, que Kathleen era suya, exclusivamente. Era el primero, y, con un sentimiento de febril egoísmo, quería ser el último.

Mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban de nuevo, profundamente, de sus labios, se escapó un _"te quiero"_ ahogado en un suspiro, y mientras las manos de la chica apretaban los dedos entrelazados con los suyos, deseó poder demostrarle, con sus besos, con su cuerpo, su sudor, su saliva y su aire, que aquello, sus sentimientos convertidos en dos cuerpos enlazados, era tan real como la cama sobre la que estaban.

Mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban frenéticas, sus cuerpos aumentaron la intensidad de sus roces, suspiraron a un tiempo, extasiados, antes de sellar sus bocas con otro beso, demencial y errático, que hacía que Kathleen empezase a perder la noción de sí misma. Ella nunca había imaginado que llegaría a estar con Sirius, y menos que compartiría con él una de las experiencias más intensas y profundas de su vida, pero un sentimiento de calidez y amor explotó en su pecho. Se alegraba, se enorgullecía, de que su primera vez fuese con Sirius.

Mientras continuaban, cada vez más frenéticos, cada vez más ansiosos, Kathleen descubrió que su cuerpo necesitaba cada vez más aquel movimiento, que cuanto más veloz se hacía, más la complacía, más lo deseaba, más lo… necesitaba.

Sirius rompió el beso y apoyó la frente en la de la morena, rozando su nariz, mientras ambos respiraban el mismo aire, compartían los mismos suspiros, mientras sus cuerpos, amándose, alcanzaban un ritmo de furia demencial, guiados por su instinto.

Kathleen, con los ojos cerrados, notó como Sirius depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla, al tiempo que la embestía con brutal profundidad, y de pronto apretó sus manos con fuerza, cuando notó como todo el calor que se había acumulado en su bajo vientre se contraía, se tensaba en torno al cuerpo de Sirius, para luego explotar y extenderse por su cuerpo en intensas oleadas del más absoluto y profundo de los placeres.

Arqueó la espalda, pegándose a él, mientras apretaba todavía más las manos, y buscaba en él algo a lo que atenerse, algo que le ayudase a no volverse loca en medio de tanto placer; pero Sirius lo único que hizo, fue recorrer su cuello, sudado, salado y jugoso, con la lengua, haciendo que ella tuviese que morderse el labio para no gritar, sin lograr evitar que entrecortados y enloquecidos gemidos huyesen de su boca.

El chico notó como el interior de Kathleen se contraía salvajemente, al tiempo que apretaba sus manos, enloquecida, mientras de sus labios se escapaban ahogados gemidos, mientras se arqueaba contra él, y le clavaba los senos en el tórax, haciendo que Sirius soltase un respingo, y con un escalofrío, llegase al clímax de su placer, soltando un ronco gruñido contra la blanca piel del cuello de la chica, temblando, exhausto, sobre el, ahora cálido cuerpo de la morena.

Rozó sus labios con cuidado, antes de depositar un suave beso en su pequeña nariz, y salir de ella, para tenderse a su lado, respirando entrecortadamente, y abrazarla contra su cuerpo cálido, mientras la observaba, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, todavía frenético, las mejillas enrojecidas y miles de diminutas perlas de sudor cubriendo su blanca anatomía; los labios de Sirius se posaron en la frente de la muchacha, antes de tirar de las mantas, sobre las que estaban, para acabar, ambos, tapados, y la cabeza de Kathleen sobre el brazo que Sirius tenía bajo ella, y le acariciaba un hombro, suavemente.

Se giró hacia ella, pasándole el otro brazo por la cintura y pegándola completamente a su cuerpo, antes de depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, y contemplarla. Tenía una preciosa sonrisa en el rostro, y Sirius se dio cuenta de que él exhibía una similar.

Kathleen se sentía a gusto, muy a gusto, entre los brazos del moreno, pero una sensación de desasosiego la envolvía. No sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Tenía muy claro que quería estar con el chico, poder repetir aquello a todas horas; y sabía que el moreno la quería, o al menos eso le había demostrado; pero no fue suficiente, y la morena se giró hacia Sirius, mirándolo a los ojos, dubitativa.

-Kath, pequeña¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello negro azabache.

-Que… Sirius… Ahora… ¿Qué somos?-preguntó en voz baja, intentando por todos los medios, no mirarlo a los ojos,

-Ahora seremos lo que tu quieras, pequeña mía… novios, amigos, amantes o enemigos-dijo con una sonrisa-Aun que no te negaré que por ti, pequeña, estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi promiscuidad… siempre y cuando tu quieras, y claro, estés dispuesta a confiar en mí-susurró acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

-Pues, deberías saber, Sirius Black, que confío en ti, más que en mi misma-musitó con una sonrisa.

Y era cierto, pues él había controlado la situación por los dos, adaptándose a ella y a lo que deseaba, haciendo que se sintiese mejor que en toda su vida. Se acercó ligeramente a él y lo besó con suavidad.

-¿Y eso quiere decir…-murmuró él mirándola a los ojos.

Kathleen esbozó la sonrisa que el moreno adoraba,

-Que ya va siendo hora de que sientes cabeza, Black-repuso con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Sirius se echó a reír, de pura felicidad y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, haciendo que la ya conocida sensación de sentirse protegida y querida, invadiese a la chica, que esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, mientras una de las manos de Sirius le acariciaba un brazo, y la otra descansaba sobre su abdomen.

Por primera vez se fijó, detenidamente, en el lugar en el que estaban.

-Sirius¿Qué lugar es este? Y… ¿Por qué sabes de su existencia?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Esta estancia es el cuarto secreto en el que durmió Salazar Slytherin cuando fingió huir de Hogwarts, tras la pelea con Godric Gryffindor-explicó mirándola a los ojos.-Y se puede acceder, tanto desde la cuarta planta como desde el exterior del colegio.

Kathleen abrió mucho sus ojos azules.

-¿Salazar durmió en esta cama?-preguntó con un estremecimiento.

-Si, pero…-el chico esbozó una sonrisa-¿No me digas que te da cosa?

-Sirius… ¡hemos profanado una reliquia histórica!-dijo la chica quejumbrosa.

El moreno se echó a reír.

-Si lo hubiésemos hecho contra una pared o en el suelo de cualquier rincón de Hogwarts habríamos profanado igualmente una reliquia histórica, y esto, desde luego, es mucho más cómodo.

-Pero…-ella suspiró, apesadumbrada.

-Además, pequeña, a parte de ti, no hay cosas en Slytherin que valgan la pena-le dijo con una sonrisa-De modo que, no te preocupes-dijo sonriéndole.

Kathleen le acarició la mejilla.

-Sirius, no deberías tener tantos prejuicios. Algunos, al igual que yo, no creen en la limpieza de sangre-dijo con suavidad.

-¿Algunos como Snape?-preguntó el moreno con la voz teñida de rabia.

-A ese ni me lo nombres-dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

-De todas formas, pequeña, mañana tendré unas palabritas con él-susurró contra su cabello color azabache.

-Sirius… espera un momento-murmuró la chica sentándose en la cama, cubriéndose con una sábana. El chico esbozó una sonrisa ante su pudor-Él me envió al bosque en venganza a algo que le hiciste… relacionado con… Remus-susurró en voz baja-Y aun no me dijiste cómo sabes que este cuarto está aquí-añadió mirándolo expectante.

-Hace años, envié a Snape tras Lunático, cuando sabía que estaba transformado… fue una estupidez, pero con quince años me pareció divertido… aunque ahora me arrepienta, porque el jodido rencoroso ese, ha esperado dos años para vengarse donde más me duele.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico.

-Aun te queda una pregunta por contestar-señaló en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos, grises y profundos.

Sirius suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Verás, cuando James, Peter y yo nos enteramos de que Remus era un licántropo, nos convertimos en animagos ilegales, para ayudarlo, y cuidar de él en sus transformaciones. Para facilitarnos el trabajo, diseñamos un mapa que señalaba todos y cada uno de los pasillos del colegio, al igual que todas las personas que pululaban por ellos… y bueno… conocemos siete pasadizos secretos para salir del castillo y, o, de los terrenos-explicó con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió, conforme, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. De pronto sintió un sentimiento de eterna gratitud. Sirius le había salvado la vida. Había evitado que Remus le mordiese… o la matase; y por eso, sólo por eso, ya lo quería con toda su alma.

El chico se dejó abrazar encantado, mientras Kathleen depositaba un suave beso en su frente, al tiempo que se estremecía.

Luego la miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa y atrayéndola hacia él, la besó nuevamente, con dulzura y suavidad… aquella noche lo había pasado mejor, y peor que en toda su vida: peor porque había creído que perdía su única razón de ser, y mejor, porque todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, y, en gran medida, debía agradecerle aquello a Snape.

Y Sirius decidió que se lo agradecería, vaya si se lo agradecería…

Se separó de Kathleen suavemente, y mirándola a los ojos, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Pequeña, vístete… te voy a llevar a Slytherin, que no son horas de estar fuera de casa.

Ella hizo un mohín, pero, con una sonrisa, saltó de la cama y empezó a recopilar toda su ropa, que había quedado desperdigada por el suelo. Finalmente la dejó toda sobre la cama y miró a Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Te importaría volverte?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Kathy, no voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya-protestó, antes de, encogiéndose de hombros, obedecer.

Empezó a vestirse él también, y, cuando por fin estuvo listo, se volvió hacia ella, que se abrochaba lentamente los botones de la blusa.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, el chico la tomó de la cintura con suavidad, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, y acercarse a la puerta del fondo de la estancia.

Kathleen le ayudó a levantar la pesada tranca, antes de que, empujando con fuerza, lograsen abrir la puerta, que cedió con un chirrido de protesta, desvelando la entrada a unas oscuras escaleras de caracol.

Sirius notó como la chica buscaba su mano, y se la agarró, transmitiéndole seguridad, entrelazando sus dedos, al tiempo que comenzaban a subir.

A la chica, la subida se le hizo eterna, ya que, si no fuese por el tenue brillo de la varita de Sirius, ascenderían en la más completa oscuridad; de pronto llegaron a un rellano, y el chico alumbró lo que parecía ser una pared sin lisa, sin ningún tipo de abertura.

Kathleen lo miraba interrogante, y el chico podía ver sus ojos brillar bajo la débil luz de la varita.

-Esto lo diseñó Slytherin, hay que ceñirse a su forma de ser y pensar para cruzar la puerta. Hay que dar algo a cambio.

-¿El que?-preguntó ella preocupada. No tenía nada que pudiese dejar allí.

-Sangre… pura-explicó él con la voz ronca.

-Ah, pues entonces yo tengo de eso-murmuró divertida.

-No, si yo también-dijo el moreno sacando una pequeña navaja del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y llevándose la punta al dedo índice.

La chica apartó la vista de la navaja entrando en la carne de su chico. Preferiría haber sido ella la que se cortaba, porque el dolor del chico lo estaba sintiendo como en carne propia.

Sirius se volvió hacia ella.

-Kathy, te tienes que cortar tú también… todos los que quieran cruzar.

Ella asintió y le tendió la mano, respirando profundamente. El chico beso su mano con suavidad, antes de, con un cuidado infinito, clavar sutilmente la punta de la navaja en la yema del dedo índice de la chica.

Sirius llevó su mano, y la de la chica hacia la puerta, presionando la de Kathleen con la suya, contra la piedra lisa, haciendo que, esta, de repente cediese, y girase, a gran velocidad, haciendo que ambos cayesen al otro lado, y que, cuando se volvieron, solo hubiese un espejo.

El chico se levantó, y recogió a la chica del suelo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, mientras ella observaba detenidamente el espejo, de marco dorado, en el que ambos estaban reflejados.

Vio a Sirius, mucho más alto que ella, mirándola a los ojos, a través del reflejo y esbozó una sonrisa.

Caminaron lentamente por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras y se detuvieron ante una pared lisa, de piedra, donde Kathleen explicó a Sirius, en un susurro, que se encontraba la entrada a la Sala Común.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Sabías que los magos, antiguamente, unían sus vidas y sus destinos mezclando sangre de heridas que se causaban especialmente para eso?-preguntó el chico acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad, dejando un reguero de sangre a su paso.

-Si, Sirius, lo estudiamos en historia de la magia-susurró ella con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno… tenemos cada uno una herida abierta-dijo mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

-Sabes de sobra que no me importaría pasarme el resto de mi vida contigo, Sirius-dijo ella mientras los labios del chico recorrían su mejilla, borrando el rastro de sangre a su paso.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó con la voz repentinamente enronquecida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras el moreno, que estaba rozando sus labios con suavidad, los acariciaba con la lengua, al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus dedos índices, sangrantes, e introducía la lengua, lentamente, entre los labios de Kathleen, haciendo que suspirase y enviase su lengua a recibirla.

De sus heridas en contacto, de pronto, surgió un calor que abrasó sus dedos, y se extendió por sus manos, por sus brazos y, lentamente, fue llegando al resto de sus cuerpos, mientras ellos seguían besándose, suavemente, sin prisas, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo, y les sobrase.

Lentamente, cuando el calor desapareció de ellos, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, al tiempo que Sirius apoyaba la frente en la de la chica, y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Repentinamente, Kathleen se sintió cansada, muy cansada, como si todas las experiencias de aquella noche fuesen a caer sobre ella de un momento a otro; de modo que se abrazó a Sirius y reposó la cabeza en su pecho.

-Vete a dormir, pequeña mía, que mañana tenemos clase, y además tienes que ayudarme a abrirle la cabeza a Snape-susurró contra su cabello, con suavidad.

Ella asintió en silencio, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y lo miraba a los ojos. El moreno se inclinó sobre ella, para besarla una vez más, al tiempo que una sensación de unión y amor los embargaba.

Sirius se separó de sus labios, y apoyó su frente en la de la chica, mientras rozaba sus narices, con suavidad.

Kathleen se separó de él y, tras depositar un último y dulce beso en los labios del moreno, se giró y entró en su Sala Común.

Sirius suspiró, cuando la vio desaparecer, y, con lentitud, arrastrando los pies, se encaminó hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que había sido en años.

Kathleen suspiró, profunda, muy profundamente, cuando se metió en su cama. Todavía notaba el olor de Sirius en su piel, la sensación de sus caricias perduraba sobre su cuerpo; y aquella sensación, de estar unida a él en cuerpo y alma, la embargaba por momentos. Por eso, envuelta en aquel aroma, que era una mezcla de amor, sudor y sangre, se durmió, más profundamente que en mucho tiempo.

OoOoO

Durante el desayuno, Sirius no dejó de mirar ni un segundo la mesa de Slytherin, observando a Snape, con odio, deseando matarlo con sus propias manos, y por eso, no se dio cuenta de que Remus, Peter, Lily y James se sentaban ante él.

-Canuto¿Qué hacía Kathleen ayer en el bosque?-preguntó James, a modo de saludo.

Sirius soltó un respingo, no se había dado cuenta de que sus amigos acababan de llegar, porque estaba muy ocupado fulminando a Snape con la mirada, cuando, al entrar Kathleen en el Gran Comedor, no pudo reprimir una mueca de sorpresa.

-Estaba allí, por obra y gracia de Quejicus-explicó el moreno sacando la carta del bolsillo interno de su túnica y tendiéndosela a sus amigos.

James, Remus y Peter juntaron las cabezas para leerla, y Lily consiguió hacerse un jequecito entre Remus y James, para leerla también, mientras Sirius dedicaba una sonrisa a su pequeña morena, que lo miraba sonriente desde la mesa verde y plata.

Un balbuceo ininteligible procedente de Remus, hizo que Sirius centrase su atención en sus amigos y dejase de mirar, medio idiotizado a su ¿esposa?

-Kathy… Kathy sabe que… que… ¿soy licántropo?-balbuceó Remus con los ojos levemente desorbitados de pánico.

-Si, y todo porque Snape quería putearme-gruñó Sirius.

-¿Le… le… hice… daño?-preguntó Remus todavía aterrado, más pálido de lo habitual en él.

-Casi-dijo Sirius con la voz ronca, al tiempo que el joven licántropo enterraba el rostro entre sus manos y susurraba un entrecortado _"joder"_.

Lily pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-No ha sido tu culpa, Remus, sé que cuando estáis transformados no sois conscientes de lo que hacéis. Y Kathleen también lo sabe-susurró la pelirroja con dulzura.

-Exactamente, Lunático. Kath no estaría ayer en el bosque si el comemocos de Quejicus no le hubiese dicho que fuese, y por eso tengo que ponerle los huevecillos de corbata, por poner a mi pequeña en peligro.

-¿Tu pequeña?-James alzó una ceja.

-Vamos, Cornamenta, después de leer la carta¿crees que podría resistirse a mis encantos?-dijo el moreno con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Claro que no, Sirius, nadie puede resistirse a tus encantos-dijo Lily con sorna.-Pero coincido contigo, hay que ponerle a Snape los testículos de pendientes.

James miró a su novia con una sonrisa. Era la chica digna de un Merodeador.

Sonó la campana para ir a clase. Tenían pociones, con los de Slytherin, y no querían llegar tarde.

Se levantaron, y recogieron sus cosas de debajo de la mesa, para empezar a caminar hacia el vestíbulo, y de allí bajar a las mazmorras; pero en la puerta del Gran Comedor, una chica, mejor dicho, la chica… ¿esposa?... de Sirius los interceptó y entrelazó los dedos de su mano izquierda con los de la derecha del chico, al tiempo que miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Remus se alejó de ella instintivamente, mientras salían al vestíbulo, y caminó ligeramente apartado, sin darse cuenta de que Kathleen y Sirius intercambiaban una mirada, y, tras darse un dulce beso en los labios, la morena se soltaba de Sirius y se acercaba al licántropo.

-Buenos días, Remus-dijo con suavidad.

-Bu… buenos días-replicó el chico sin mirarla.

-¿Podríamos hablar?-preguntó con suavidad, reteniéndolo de la mano y mirándolo a los ojos.

Remus asintió, sin poder sostenerle la mirada, y desvió la vista al suelo, mientras Kathleen tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

-Remus… quiero que sepas… que… me da igual que una vez al mes te conviertas en licántropo, y que… por culpa de Snape hayas estado a punto de matarme… de verdad, no me importa, porque tú no tienes la culpa, ni de que estuviese en el bosque, ni de que te mordiesen… simplemente… no me rechaces ahora que lo sé-dijo en voz baja, con suavidad.

-Kathleen… yo…

-No digas nada, Remus… yo sé que tú no quieres hacer daño a nadie, y me aceptaste, cuando todos me marginaron. Es justo que yo haga lo mismo¿no?

El chico esbozó una dulce sonrisa en su pálido rostro, y la morena, sin dudarlo, lo abrazó con fuerza, depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, antes de, dándole la mano volver a donde Sirius, Peter, Lily y James los esperaban.

Sirius rodeó la cintura de Kathleen con un brazo, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. El sentimiento de unión no había desaparecido. Se querían… y ahora que sus destinos estaban unidos y enlazados, debido a la mezcla de sangres, entre ellos había algo así como… un ¿matrimonio?

-Bueno, James¿vosotros cuando os casáis?-preguntó Sirius con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Canuto, hablas como si vosotros estuvieseis casados-replicó el chico de gafas con una risita.

-Algo así-dijo Kathleen esbozando la sonrisa que Sirius adoraba. Si, se habían casado, y con la noche de bodas por adelantado.

Se echaron a reír, mientras entraban en la clase de pociones, donde, Sirius sabía, la sonrisa de Kathleen, lo iluminaría, como en todos los momentos de su vida.

OoOoO

Caminaba por el pasillo, sola, con un montón de libros bajo el brazo, cuando se topó con el moreno, que venía hacia ella caminando con un tenue fru-fru de su túnica, marcando cada paso.

Intentó pasar por ella, haciendo como que no la había visto, pero, cuando el ya la había rebasado, se volvió, y clavó sus ojos azules en su espalda.

-Vaya, Severus¿ya no saludas a una compañera de casa y de puesto de prefecto?-preguntó con dulzura.

-Perdóname, Kathleen, no te había visto-dijo el chico esbozando una aviesa sonrisa.

-Huy, Severus, te estás volviendo muy descuidado-dijo ella con afectación-Anoche te olvidaste de nuestra cita para recoger hongos-dijo componiendo un mohín.

-Se me pasó…-dijo Severus con fingida culpabilidad.

-Aahh, menos mal-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa-Es que pensé que de pronto tendrías miedo… es que ese bosque oculta muchas cosas peligrosas por las noches-añadió.-Dicen que incluso licántropos-musitó con afectación.

-¿De… de verdad?

Kathleen esbozó una sonrisa interiormente. Su fingida ignorancia e inocencia estaba haciendo que Severus perdiese los papeles. Y el ver a Sirius y Remus acercarse por el pasillo, silenciosos, de espaldas a su compañero de casa, hizo que su sonrisa se exteriorizase.

-Es una pena que no viniese, Severus, de verdad. Podrías haber visto uno, de cerca, muy de cerca-dijo, emocionada.

-¿Y… y no te hizo daño?-preguntó el moreno obligándose a fingir preocupación.

-No… el licántropo era mi amigo, y, además, mi novio, Sirius Black, ya sabes, ese que quiso matarte y al que tu quisiste joder la vida, me salvó-replicó con una sonrisa, al tiempo que Peter, quien había estado oculto al lado de una armadura, adquiría su forma humana, y Lily y James salían de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad del chico.

Todos rodearon a Snape, con las varitas en alto.

-Es una pena que seas un completo rencoroso, Severus, y quisieses matarme… de lo contrario, podríamos haber sido grandes amigos.-dijo Kathleen sacando ella también su varita.

Y entonces empezaron los fuegos de artificio en el pasillo, rayos verdes, rosas, lilas, naranjas, azules y rojos alcanzaron al Slytherin de lleno, operando en él cambios magníficos, que culminaron en una venganza, dulce y anhelada.

Los merodeadores y sus chicas salieron del pasillo, dejando a un Snape desnudo, colgado del techo, por los pies, que tenía pegados, con el pelo teñido de rosa fosforito, y escrito en su pálido trasero, con letras fluorescentes _"Nadie toca a la chica de un Merodeador"_

Las dos parejas bajaron a los terrenos, con Remus y Peter, y se sentaron bajo un árbol, para observar la puesta de sol sobre el lago de Hogwarts.

Peter estaba tumbado, bocabajo, mirando al lago, mientras con su varita dibujaba volutas de humo con formas extrañas. Remus tenía la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del árbol y respiraba, tratando de recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido la noche anterior. James tenía su revuelta cabellera negra apoyada en el regazo de Lily, quien jugueteaba con sus mechones suavemente. Y Sirius tenía a Kathleen sentada entre sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y las manos entrelazadas; sintiendo aquella unión que iba más allá de lo físico y lo espiritual… sencillamente eran ellos.

Y, si algo tenían claro los seis, era que darían su vida los unos por los otros, y lucharían juntos hasta el final; porque _"Nadie toca a la chica de un Merodeador"._

* * *

_¿Habéis llegado hasta aquí sin moriros?_

_Eso ya se merece un review, aun que solo sea por el esfuerzo que os ha supuesto leerlo. Y si os gustó, mejor que mejor._

_Espero, de corazón, que os haya gustado, porque es un regalo para vosotras, y un reencuentro conmigo misma._

_De verdad, muchas gracias por leer el producto de mi imparable trabajo!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


End file.
